


Kinktober: Exhibitionism/Voyeurism

by moonmoth (greyvvardenfell)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [19]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyvvardenfell/pseuds/moonmoth
Summary: Julian contacts his patron Arcana to fulfill a long-delayed fantasy.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Original Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2019 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697680
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Kinktober: Exhibitionism/Voyeurism

“Ah, you made it.”

A voice made of woodsmoke and fragrant spices under the midday sun at the market, rasping and deep like a sleeper just awakened but with razor sharpness lurking if you knew where to look, thrums through me before I can even open my eyes. I’ve heard that voice before, first only as whispers masked by thick paper and Asra’s artwork, then from his own mouth.

“Julian was beginning to fear that you wouldn’t.” The Hanged Man materializes from the shadows outside the pool of lamplight that seems to act as a portal in and out of his realm. “But you know how he is.”

“Reyja! Darling!” Julian’s joyful call sounds from over the Hanged Man’s feathered shoulder. He bounds across the swampy clearing to sweep me into a hug.

“Hey, Juley.” I give him an extra squeeze and a quick kiss on the notch of his clavicle before turning to the Arcana, who watches us with amusement in his beady black eyes. “And hello, um, sir?”

He laughs raucously. “You’re sweet. I noticed that last time. You chose well, Ilyushka.”

“I did, didn’t I?” Julian beams. “Do you see now, why I had to, ah, why I made the bargains I did with you? How could I let such a treasure be buried?” He cups my cheek and turns my face to his, gazing at me with such pure adoration that I’m almost overwhelmed by it.

The Hanged Man chuckles again, shaking his head in mock despair. “For a man of science, you’re quite prone to poetic flights of fancy.”

“What is science but discovering new lines of poetry where you least expect them?” Julian answers without looking away from me, his slender fingers dancing over my skin as he smiles. “Knowing what makes a flower grow, or the stars move in the sky… or a heart beat faster…” He leans in and slips his tongue between my lips, stealing a kiss as he rests his other hand against my chest. I provide him with excellent data and when he pulls back, his grin has redoubled. “Well, nothing wrong with that, is there?”

“You tell me.”

He hums thoughtfully. With my heart still racing, I can’t help but swoon a little, knowing he’ll catch me and hold me even closer. His eyes rove my body from head to toe before meeting mine again, a new hunger simmering in their stormy gray depths.

“Nothing that feels so right could ever be wrong,” he says softly.

Without a sound, the Hanged Man vanishes and reappears behind us, resting one clawed hand on each of our shoulders. “Excellent, excellent. And you, Reyja? Sweet as you are, and devoted, do you feel the same?”

His question catches me off-guard. “I mean, yeah?” I straighten out of Julian’s embrace and shrug the Hanged Man’s touch off my back. “Of course I do. I love Julian with my entire… everything. All of me. Is that— wait, what are you asking?”

The Hanged Man cocks his head. “He hasn’t told you why you’re here, has he?”

“What?” Come to think of it, how did we get here? Julian’s magical skill was good for what we’d worked on so far, but not this good. “What do you—?”

“Ah, mm,” Julian interjects, blushing, and reaches for my hands. “We’ve been meaning to, ah, to make the plans for quite a while now. I just, erm. Took initiative?”

I raise an eyebrow at him. “Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?”

“If what I'm suggesting involves a wild, passionate, mm, _knotty_ good time enhanced by the freedom of a magical realm, then, ah…” He bites his lip, shrugging apologetically. “Maybe?”

Oh, Jujubee. Since things settled down, he’s been bringing up our interrupted tryst in this place at least once a month in an effort to recreate it, if not return to that tangle of vines to finish what we started. It would appear he finally attempted something a little more extreme.

“You’re insatiable.” I laugh and spread his fingers as wide as they’ll go between mine before lifting his knuckles to my lips for a kiss. “And I think that pun may have actually injured me.”

He visibly relaxes, laughing with me on the back of a relieved exhale. “Come now, darling, puns are the highest form of humor! And, ah, I suppose I wanted it to be a surprise. Not too much of one, of course, but, well, you know.”

Before I can ask any of my myriad questions, the Hanged Man cuts in, tapping the side of his beak thoughtfully. “Our Julian contacted me with his idea several nights ago, and I agreed to arrange it. But if you’re both of a mind, I have an additional proposal.”

Julian and I share a glance, intrigued, and I nod for the Hanged Man to continue.

“I am… partial to watching the humans with whom I share a strong connection, especially in their most intimate moments. But never before has an avatar of mine come to my realm for the express purpose of sexual gratification. That Ilyushka would choose to do so, and bring along the partner with whom he’s already had such—” The Hanged Man’s feathers rustle as they expand with lust. “—delightful adventures, is an opportunity I refuse to let pass. So, will you allow me to observe your coupling? I will not intentionally interfere, though I cannot guarantee a completely safe environment while my magic is, shall we say, otherwise occupied.”

Julian is trembling in my embrace, his cheeks blazing red. He’s already started to rut subtly against my hip, his half-hard cock growing harder with every thrust. Clearly the thought of a knowing audience inflames him. I can’t say it doesn’t do something very nice for me as well, picturing this powerful being with his eyes rolling in ecstasy, driven to the edge because of us. The added element of risk only makes it more exciting. Julian whimpers low in his throat when I don’t give the Hanged Man an answer right away. I guess he doesn’t feel a need to discuss it.

“We’re in.”

——

Tall, twisted trees surround us, piercing the hazy sky in an impenetrable barrier. The ribbon of clear water that led us this way the first time still winds around the outside of the clearing, but the staircase Julian toppled off of no longer hides the mass of vines that hangs down from the treetops to snarl over the springy ground.

The Hanged Man magicks us here in the blink of an eye, naked and ready, his own clothing discarded as well though the red ropes bound around his torso remain. I can’t see anything through the thick black feathers between his legs, but I certainly look; if he’ll be watching us, listening to us, touching himself because of us, I’d like to know what sort of genital configuration I should be favoring. He stays as enigmatic as ever, though, and after drawing his claws over Julian’s flushed cheeks, making him whine, he pauses in front of me.

“May I touch you?” he asks, his voice husky.

My stomach coils. No one but Julian has ever wanted me before, but I can see traces of him in the Hanged Man’s raised eyebrow, his build and movements, the way he watches me as he waits for permission, and I understand, I think, how a person could lose themselves pursuing the affections of an immortal like him.

But I would rather die beside Julian than live forever with anyone else.

“How do you want to touch me?” I respond, tightening my grip on Julian’s hand as he skates his other palm over my shoulder and leans down to press his nose against my neck.

The Hanged Man hoods his eyes kindly. “Nothing untoward, I promise. I said I would not interfere, and even if I couldn’t feel the love the two of you have for each other, I need only look to the absence of the Devil to see what befalls any who try to come between you.”

“He has a point, my darling,” Julian breathes into my ear, the tip of his tongue drawing wet circles around the shell of it.

I nod. He’s right. And the Arcana can’t lie. “Okay.”

He ducks his head, so like Julian, and lifts his betaloned hand to stroke through my hair. The ends of his claws just scratch my scalp, sending tingles down my spine to pool in my belly like liquid light. Without warning, desire floods my veins, every scrap of passion that had been building within me flushed out at once. It must have been something he did... My hips respond to my own siren call, bumping Julian’s in a desperate search for something, anything, to rub myself against. Muffling a moan, I peel his hand from my shoulder and force it into my crotch, riding his eager fingers as soon as I feel them.

“ _Yes_ ,” the Hanged Man sighs, withdrawing into shadow. Both Julian and I are already almost too far gone to notice when he leaves. “Enjoy yourselves, my sweetlings. And I will too.”

Julian keeps toying with me as he nibbles my collarbone, cupping between my legs and grinding the meat of his palm against me. My thighs begin to shake in record time. He has to shift his grip to support me around my lower back as I push against him, heedless of maintaining my balance. I barely breathe until I orgasm, squirming on his hand with my arms around his shoulders, hanging on for dear life through the waves of pleasure.

“Gorgeous, darling,” he pants, the flex of his cock where it’s pinned between us underscoring his words. “I love seeing you cum.”

I’m still lightheaded, but I pull his mouth to mine, nipping his bottom lip so he gasps and opens for me. “Not as much as I love doing it.”

“Mmm, that might be debatable. But, ah, another time, perhaps.” The fingers he just had skirting my entrance find their way into his mouth and his eyelids flutter as he sucks my slick from them. “Action, I think, not talk, is the watchword now.”

“Yeah?” I kiss a line down his sternum, the hair on his chest tickling my cheeks. When I reach his diaphragm, where faint scars from old knifeplay sessions still stand out along the curves of his abdominals, I start to trace them with my fingernails. “And what kind of action might be on your mind, hmm?”

It’s his turn to thrust, leaking precum into the coarse russet curls under his navel. “Oh, the vines, love, the vines!” He casts a desperate glance over his shoulder before looking back at me. “At long last! Can we?”

“Can we what, Juley?”

Julian groans. “Fuck me in those vines, Reyja! Push me down, tie me up, make it so I can do nothing but feel the — oh, god — feel the weight and the rhythm of your body on mine.” He sinks his teeth into his lip, his legs nearly giving out from the sudden crush of his need. “Please, darling, my dearest, I’ll beg if you want me to. Anything you desire, anything you ask, I’ll give it all to you. Just please, please can we do this?” He does fall to his knees then, pushing his forehead into my belly to kiss the mound above my sex, then peering up into my eyes while massaging my hips and ass in anxious circles.

As if there was a chance I’d say no.

“You’ve been so good. Of course I’ll fuck you. I’ll fuck you just like you want me to, so hard, so deep—” I take a handful of his hair and tip his head back, baring his throat. He swallows most of a whimper, but a thick strand of precum drips onto the sandy ground.

“Oh, you’re so eager for me! Tell me, Jujubee. Tell me what it feels like.”

“I… I ache for you. I need to feel you, your perfect heat. Oh god, I need you so badly!” Julian scratches at my thighs as he throws his arms around me. I can feel tears seeping onto my skin. His voice is shaky, nearly sobbing, when he speaks again. “Please.”

Gently, I lever him to his feet. I don’t know if he can even tell when we take a step, then another, then another, until we’re right at the edge of the thorny vines. There’s a cradle of them waiting, almost as though it’s been set up for us. It looks to be just Julian’s size, with places to secure his wrists, thighs, chest, and knees, and enough clear space around it that once he’s been bound, he’ll have nothing to hold on to. The vines are thick and sturdy, even the smaller ones, trailing down from the branches high above. The part of my mind that always worries about this kind of thing wonders if they’ll be strong enough to support us both, especially fully suspended and moving, thinking back to our disastrous attempts at trying similar things at home. But we aren’t made of flesh and bone here, and these vines are magical; they’ll be as tough as they need to be.

“Okay.” I watch the plea in his eyes change to confusion, then delight as he reads my expression. He’s made what he wants so exceedingly clear that I don’t wait for him to look around before I give him a sharp push, sending him reeling into the tangle.

He lands with a yelp in the hammock of thorns. A couple of twists, an arch of his lithe back, and he’s thoroughly entangled, like the vines are just as eager to hold him down as he is to be held. He beckons me closer with one trapped hand and a dopey grin.

“I’m like a present, aren’t I, darling? All wrapped up just for you,” he pants.

“I’m sure I’ll never guess what’s inside.”

“Oho!” He wiggles in his bonds, his erection bouncing against his stomach. “Play your cards right and I’m sure what’s inside will find its way out.”

I chuckle and cross to him, slinging my leg over his hips to tease his straining cock with the slide of my sex. The muscles in his core tighten immediately as his satisfied smile droops with his eyelids. He can’t stop himself from trying to move with me, though he has no leverage hanging from the vines.

“It can’t come out too soon,” I warn softly, folding over to lay along his torso. “Don’t forget about our audience.”

The blush that floods his cheeks and the strangled moan he gives tells me that he had indeed forgotten, caught up in the rush of fulfilling his fantasy. Somewhere just outside our line of sight, the Hanged Man is watching our every move, touching himself, driven to distraction by our love-making. We owe him a production. I intend to provide it.

Despite my orgasm and how wet Julian’s cock is from all his precum, we could still use some more lubrication to help us along, especially with how hard he wants to go. I call the sensation of my own wetness to my hand and reach behind me to coat Julian with it. He keens, drawing my name into a cry before breaking off into wordless babbling, and I smile at him before spreading the rest between my legs, slipping two fingers inside myself for the stretch.

“Ready for me, lovely?” I ask, though the answer is obvious. “I’m ready for you.”

“Oh god, oh god! Let me feel you, Rey, please!” He tries to reach for me and cries out when the vines pull taut around his wrists. “Please, love, please! I can’t stand it anymore!”

When I guide him into me, he’s more aroused than I’ve ever felt before. He gasps and whines low in his throat when his cock slips inside. I settle on his hips again and start to move in a slow, grinding circle, watching the way he twitches as he tries not to cum.

“You’re so pretty, Juley.” I lean away from him, resting my hands on his thighs. “And you feel so good. You really wanted this, didn’t you?”

His neck is bowed back, hair hanging in loose red waves. He doesn’t lift his head to respond, but I can see his Adam’s apple bob as he speaks. “So much, so much. I’ve dreamt of this, stroked myself to this… oh, faster, dearest! Harder! Please!”

“You want me to ride you?”

“God, yes! Use me!”

I smirk and reposition myself again. Asking the ground to fall away, I scoot forward enough that I can tuck my legs and hook my feet over Julian’s thighs. I banish the strain in my knees that comes from this position too, folded up with nothing to support them. Fucking in the magical realms certainly has its perks.

As soon as I have the purchase, I drive my hips into his, slowly building up to the pace and pressure he asked for. The still air between the mangrove trees fills with his cries of pleasure and the heavy slap of flesh on flesh. I show him every trick I know, drawing upon my magic for extra stamina as I take his cock again and again until he’s dripping sweat, writhing like a leech, and shouting nonsense at the top of his sizable lungs. He seems so close, teetering on the edge of an explosive orgasm, yet no matter how I change our angles, he still doesn’t burst. Time may not work the same here, but I know he should’ve spilled by now. I’ve never known him to last this long when he’s this aroused before. In fact, I’ve never known him to last this long at all.

I’m so focused on him it takes me a moment to pick up on the sound of another set of heaving lungs. I’m more than a little out of breath myself, and by now Julian’s in no fit condition to even remember where we are, let alone anything else.

“Hanged Man?” I call out. “Is that you?”

The voice that answers comes from everywhere and nowhere, strained with exertion. “Why… won’t you let… him cum?”

“Let him? I’m not stopping him!” I pick up my pace again, half-slamming my ass into poor Julian’s pelvis. He moans and tenses, trying once more to break free of the vines and falling back limply when his strength runs out.

“Can’t,” he whimpers. “Too much.”

He’s exhausted, but still unspent. Is there actually something stopping him? Did I say something that the magic here latched onto and muddled up? That’s no fun. I hope he didn't do anything to try to prolong his arousal for my sake, either. I just want him to feel good. And I hope he knows that.

Laying down along his chest, still pumping him, I cup the back of his head and bring his lips to mine. “Do you want to cum, ‘Bee?”

He can’t even answer. He just nods, barely able to keep his eyes open.

With the smoky energy of the Hanged Man still floating around us, I sit up again. Please, let this work. “Okay. You can cum.”

Like I somehow turned night to day, Julian convulses, shooting jet after jet after jet into me. He usually cums a lot, his loads thick and creamy, but this time he just keeps going. I soon lose count of the spasms and when my hand creeps down between my legs, I feel so much spend leaking out around his still-twitching cock that I can’t help but touch myself, rubbing what I collect over my clit, arching my back as I quickly bring myself to another climax. I accidentally pull off of him enough for a lot of his cum to escape, matting in his pubic hair and mine, but I sink down on him again and catch the last few spurts in the long, long chain before stretching out atop his body once more. I wonder if he’s alright after… whatever that was.

He’s limp as a fish and drool coats his chin, rivers of it flowing from the corners of his mouth. But when he feels me moving, he blinks and meets my gaze. He’s nearly cross-eyed with pleasure, thoroughly fucked out, and can only offer me a dreamy grin before dropping his head again, content to float in the cradle of vines until someone moves him elsewhere.

“I’m afraid I may have interfered after all.” The Hanged Man’s voice, when it comes again, is more steady now, though I can tell that he, too, is recovering. “It was not my intention, but when—” He pauses, clearing his throat. “When you gave your permission, Julian and I responded in similar fashion. I believe the release of such an intense emotion may have temporarily strengthened our bond, and we therefore shared each other’s orgasms. It may have been too much for him, judging by his current state.”

I check on him again. He’s staring at nothing, blissfully unaware of his surroundings, a euphoric smile still plastered across his saliva-spattered face.

“I think he’ll be alright,” I say. “He’s alive anyway.”

The Hanged Man laughs. “Well, that’s good. And what about you, dear Reyja? Are you ‘alright’ too? Did you—”

Before he can finish, Julian stirs, mumbling something I can’t make out. I lean closer, curling my hand under his head again to help him hold it up. His eyes sparkle when he sees me.

“Rey…” His voice is hoarse and gravelly from all the noise he made, but at least he can speak.

“I’m here, lovely. What is it?”

“Hug?”

My heart expands, filling with love for him. The first thing he thinks of after coming to is holding me? Damn the vines still keeping him suspended so he can’t!

But the Hanged Man chuckles and the whole tangle vanishes, placing me and Julian, still joined together, on a wide, circular cushion in the center of the clearing.

Julian, ignoring the channels left in his flesh by the restraints, moves just enough to wrap himself around me, humming happily as he lets out a long sigh. I can feel his cock softening, but I don’t mind. We’ll deal with the mess later, or not at all.

Motion catches my eye as the Hanged Man reappears at the edge of the clearing. The loop of rope that once vanished beneath the waistband of his only garment now supports a massive barbed cock, pink and veiny, swollen at the base and still dripping with spend.

“You may stay here as long as you wish,” he says, wiping more cum from the side of his beak. “However much time you remain, only a single night will pass in your realm. Though I must inform you: I am not given to charity and will require you to pay for my continued hospitality.” He winks at me. “You two put on an excellent show.”


End file.
